


Switched and Back Again

by recurvehawk



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Fluff, body swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recurvehawk/pseuds/recurvehawk
Summary: Prompt: The book she found, contained a temporary body swapping spell discreetly hidden in its spine.Just a fun prompt that you can do what you will with it. Main focus on Merrill and Isabella. Maybe Merrill finds it and tells Isabella. I can imagine Isabella would have all kinds of fun with this kind of spell. Craziness then ensues. Other characters are welcome.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geekyblackchic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyblackchic/gifts).



Isabela walked proud towards the alienage, the golden setting sun cast a looming shadow directly in front of her. She neared Merrill’s door, shadow dark against the plain, pale door. Knocking hard on the wooden door, Isabela called out for her friend.

“Kitten, you are in there, aren’t you?” she shouted. 

There was no answer, so she rapped on the door again, slightly harder. Some dust unsettled itself from the doorframe, and settled on Isabela’s chest. She wiped it off, suddenly noting how dirty her clothes were. Isabela no longer felt as proud as she had walking here, beginning to pick at the stitching of her dress. Polishing the golden necklace with her gloves, she flushed, suddenly feeling embarrassed at the unusually shabby state of dress she was in, her glove’s stitching was beginning to unthread, so were some of the hems of her dress, and her necklace was tarnished. 

“Coming!” yelled Merrill from somewhere inside her home. Isabela stopped her preening, and straightened herself up. 

Merrill opened the door wide, ushering Isabela inside. Isabela closed the door, leaning against it for a second. 

“So, what did you want to tell me, Merrill?” Isabela asked, tone soft. 

“Well, it’s more of a, what I want to show you, but, uh.’ Merrill looked down, and then over at her bookshelves. “Would you mind if you stayed here for a couple of days, just in case?”

“Just in case, what, Kitten?” Isabela sighed, moving further into the living room. “Did you kidnap someone? Steal something? Has my wily influence on you finally sunk in?”

‘No, none of that, Isabela! Varric found a… well, a tome for me about uh, multiple… target spells but…” Merrill paused, face reddening. 

“Kitten, what exactly would you call a multiple target spell?” Isabela pried, eyes twinkling.

‘Well, I have yet to figure that out, actually.” Merrill replied. ‘The book’s written in Tevene, and I’m not exactly an expert on that. Fenris can help me out with pronunciation, I just have to translate it myself because, well, he can’t read.”

“Ah, well, that’s surprising of Fenris to help you, but why, Merrill, do you want me here?” Isabela inquired.

Merrill took Isabela’s hand, and led her over to her messy table, stacks of books and sheathes of paper were everywhere, carved Halla and monster bones served as paperweights. 

“I can’t unlock the book.” Merrill explained, sitting down at the table and pulling the book from the bottom of one of the stacks. It was thick, with gilded pages and spine, and had a lock mechanism, that once Isabela eyed it, was not very hard to pick. Isabela sat down across from Merrill, eyes gleaming.   
Chuckling, Isabela worked on the lock, the tumbler clicking and finally, Isabela could turn the lock. It popped off with a jump, and Isabela looked at Merrill and smiled. 

“The honour is yours, Merrill” Isabela joked, handing the heavy book to her companion.

Merrill removed the clasps that held the book together and opened the cover. She grabbed the translation papers, writing the letters down on the bottom of the first page. Isabela was silent as the ink dipped into the pot, pen scrawling sharply on the paper. After a few more minutes of silence, and Merrill’s eyes darting from the translations and the book and back again, Isabela piped up.

“So, what’s the title of this tome?” Isabela queried, amusement slight in her voice.

“I’ve almost finished translating it.” Merrill bluntly stated. “I have to translate it from written to spoken Tevene, and there are so many ways to say one word.”

“Can we ask Mister Broody for help? I’m sure if you could tell him what the words say, he would know what you’ve found, right?” 

“I don’t really want to involve Fenris in this anymore, Bela.” Merrill sighed. “He was already angry at me for asking if he could help me with this.” 

“Ah, I understand.” Isabela giggled. “Wanna open that book, see if there’s some spell in there we can use to mess with him?”

“Uh, I don’t think this is that kind of book, Isabela.” Merrill flushed again. “It’s about body modifying spells, like transforming and shapeshifting, and other things too.”

“How do you know all that just from the title?” Isabela asked.

“The book is called “An Altus’ notes on Transformation of the Body and Mind, including Shapeshifting.” Merrill bluntly stated.

“That makes sense, but it’s a bit of a straightforward title, isn’t it?” 

“I suppose, but it is nice to have a succinct title for once on one of these books from Tevinter.” Merrill remarked, opening the weighty tome. The front cover budged, and Merrill felt immediately tired. Her eyelids already grew heavy, and she found herself struggling to read the writing on the inner cover. Her vision was swimming, and her ears rang.

“Merrill, are you okay?” Isabela nearly shouted, immediate concern evident in her tone. Merrill swayed in her seat. Isabela stood up, and began to move around the table, watching Merrill’s movements carefully. Merrill felt Isabela’s warm hand on the small of her back.

“I’ve got you, Kitten.” Isabela joked. Her tone was worried, the words sounded fuzzy to Merrill as she turned to look at Isabela. 

Merrill feigned a small smile as she leant into Isabela, resting her head in the crook of Isabela’s neck. Her eyelids were heavier still, a dead weight that she couldn’t hold up anymore, and Merrill fell asleep. Isabela reached over and slid a scrap of paper onto the book so Merrill would know what page she has been on. Her fingers barely grazed the inside of the book, before Isabela too fell asleep, one elbow propping herself up on the sturdy table.  
The sleep was dreamless, dark, and the women did not wake up at all for several hours, until, eventually they slid from the table edge. Merrill was the first to awaken, and there were two facts that were apparent to her upon waking.

The first, was that the sun was well and truly up, an uncharacteristically beautiful blue sky was visible through the window. The second, was that something was off about her, something was different. 

Merrill thought nothing of it, and brought a hand up to rub the sleep from her eyes, but immediately recoiled as soon as the hand neared her face. It was covered in soft leather. Her head span, looking at the rest of herself. Incredulously, she was Isabela. Merrill felt a weight on her shoulder, and looked down at her sleeping self, resting on her shoulder. Merrill looked down at herself, and she was indeed in Isabela’s body, her friend’s ample bosom was right there, in her face. Blushing, Merrill stood up, sliding her body onto the bench, and took off Isabela’s gloves, placing them on the table. 

“Isabela, wake up!” Merrill shook her. Isabela, and Merrill was sure that it was Isabela, sat up, and wobbled on the bench. Merrill felt weird, like, the kind of, early morning, hungover at The Hanged Man, kind of weird.

“Uh, Merrill, you’re… Me.” Isabela stated, and it was weirder for Merrill to hear her own voice. 

“And you’re me!” Merrill was glad, that it wasn’t something more sinister. Her mind began to race, thoughts of possibilities like body snatching mages and Templars and   
all sorts ran circles in her head before Isabela’s interruption.

“This is quite strange, isn’t it?” Isabela gasped. “My gosh, Merrill, I never noticed this before, but your clothes, they’re so, so soft!” She exclaimed, rubbing her hands up and down her stomach, scrunching the fabric. Merrill’s voice had a lighter quality to it than it usually did, a more of a joking tone, and Merrill did not know why that was, truly.

“My my, Merrill, you’re quite petite, aren’t you!” Isabela grabbed Merrill’s chest, and a smile spread on her -Merrill’s- face that she wasn’t quite sure she had ever made.

Isabela laughed, and it sounded strange coming from Merrill’s throat. Merrill was now quite sure that Isabela in her body was changing it, making it smile and laugh more than Merrill had ever had while she inhabited it. Isabela’s face had flushed a dark red, Merrill was uncomfortable at watching herself fondle her own breasts. 

“Isabela, please.” Merrill pleaded, her voice did not have the serious intent that she wished it to have, the words coming out more of a whine than she would have liked.   
“Don’t do that to my body, we have more serious things to consider than this!”

“Than what, Merrill?” Isabela asked, hands still on her chest. “us having a little fun in each other’s bodies?” 

“Isabela, we don’t know how this could affect the magic, my magic! What if we’re cursed like this forever?” 

“would that be so bad?” Isabela asked, with one of Merrill’s eyebrows quirked up and a smirk on her face. 

Isabela’s cheeks grew redder, as Merrill imagined her taking on Isabela’s identity. She could handle the fighting, but the drinking and tawdriness, perhaps not. Not to mention, Isabela’s past that she knew quite little about, so that could bring up complications in the future.

“Merrill, you’re overthinking this! It will work out.” Isabela urged, and Merrill found her shoulder cooled by her own hand.

“Are my hands always this cold?” Merrill chewed on her bottom lip, finally, almost getting used to the being in Isabela’s body. The metal piercing was cool against her tongue. 

“Yes, but that’s why my dress has a reinforced bra.”

Merrill tapped the bra part of the dress with her knuckles. The sound that reverberated was a dull thud, there was metal in the bra of the dress, underneath the layer of cotton wool knit.

Merrill blushed even more red, and Isabela laughed, a belly grabbing, bowl you over sort of laugh. They both laughed together for quite some time, before Merrill felt sick.

She was overwhelmed with anxiety and magic- oh maker, Isabela’s body wasn’t used to having magic in it, on it, maybe, Merrill hadn’t seen Isabela react badly to any of Ander’s healing or potions or anything magical, not even traps, although Merrill was sure it was Isabela’s roguish instinct that led to her ability to see the hexes that were planted on the ground in fights. 

“where do you keep your salves? Your body is having a moderately bad reaction to my magic being in it.” Merrill stated. 

“in the cleavage, Merrill, just reach down, there should be some vials there.”

“Oh. That’s as good a place as any to put those, I suppose.” Merrill reached down into the bra and pulled out a vial, and drank the healing draught. She felt a lot better.   
Her body was now not overwhelmed by Merrill’s magic, at least for the most part. With the sick feeling at ease, Merrill began to think, and she was thinking too much.

“Isabela, we need to leave, if we have been cursed, there could be someone waiting for us, we could be ambushed!”

“Who should we see? We should see someone, get some sure-fire protection from people we know can fight, because, I don’t know if either of us can use magic now.” Isabela said with little worry in her voice. 

“We can’t go to Fenris. I don’t want to involve him in this mess anymore” Merrill sternly shook her head. 

“Well, Varric would laugh at us but Anders would surely try and help but, I don’t think it’s healing magic we need here, right?” Isabela paused, considering their only options. “Well, that leaves us with Hawke, or Aveline.”

“I don’t want to see Hawke, Fenris probably told her about my asking for his help so-” 

So, she will be nursing his wounded spirit, yes?” Isabela interrupted, smug grin on her face. 

“Aveline will believe us, she can help us!” Merrill realised.

“I’m sure one of those recruits should know Tevene as well, maybe we could use her to help us get more information about the book, right?” Isabela suggested. 

 

So, they pack the book up into Merrill’s bag. Isabela paused, and walked to the front room, grabbing her gaudy, blue feathered captains hat from the coat rack Merrill had fashioned from a fortunately grown tree branch.

“Oh, I forgot I left this here when I visited you last!” Isabela put the hat on her head, reaching a hand up to hold her bandana down. Her hands hovered over her scalp, the feathers on the hat swaying in the breeze 

“Ugh, I forget we’re in each other’s bodies now!”

Isabela leaned over and put the overly decorated hat on her actual body. Merrill shook, her nerves freaking as the hat was placed on her head. 

“Isabela, I really don’t like the hat, it feels weird. I think… I think I’m going into like… nervous overdrive, your body is so different to mine, it’s heavy, and stronger, and quite frankly, I don’t think I’m going to be able to walk like you normally do.

Isabela takes offence to the heavier, her cheeks puffing out into a pout. 

“It’s just because you’re human though, Isabela, like, my body, my bones, even, weigh less, there’s just more of you than there is me.”

“Ah, I do I feel much lighter as you, Merrill. I’m not really upset; I do have a lot more muscle and curve than you do!”

Merrill grabbed Isabela’s hand and showed her the quicker ways to get to the barracks.

“I didn’t know you were this street smart, kitten.”

 

Aveline was in a foul mood.

She had been dealing with everything and everyone, viscounts and wronged merchants and all sorts of petty crime, it seemed that today was the one day where everything had gone wrong. Fed up with everything and wanting nothing to do with any roguish behaviour or anything Merrill might need help with, Aveline uncharacteristically turned Merrill and Isabela away with only a no and a slam of her office door.

 

And so, the two girls, thoroughly shunned by Aveline, traipsed to Hawke’s Estate. Isabela snuck Merrill in through the window. They were in Hawke’s bedroom

Hawke was sleeping, curled up on the bed with the blankets wrapped around her. 

“She looks quite warm.” Merrill said, a loving smile on her face.

“Hawke, wake up, sleepy head.” Isabela called softly.

“Merrill?” Hawke barely shifted, only the top of her head wriggled out of the blanket cocoon slightly.

“Uh, not really, Hawke.”

“What? Merrill, can I please wake up first?” 

“Hawke, we need your help.” Merrill butted in.

“Isabela? Are you wearing that hat I got you?”

“Yes Hawke, well, I am, uh...”

“Merrill, let her wake up first, please, we need a coherent Hawke, not a sleepy one” Isabela barked, softly.

“Okay, I guess so.” Merrill muttered.

 

Hawke slowly emerged from the nest of pillows and blankets, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Her pyjamas were threadbare cotton, the tank and leggings she wore   
under her armour. 

“What are you doing sleeping at this time of the day?” Isabela asked.

“Uh, Varric asked me to help him with his novel last night and we only finished editing it a few hours ago.”

“Ah, how much did you get done?” Merrill asked.

“The whole book!” Hawke exclaimed, her eyes sparkling.

“Whoa, really? You must be one hell of a muse, Hawke.” Isabela complimented.

Merrill, that’s a very strange thing for you to say.” Hawke stated.

“Well, is it more of an Isabela thing to say, Sweetheart? because I am Isabela. Merrill and I got body swapped by this book.” Isabela explained concisely, pulling the book from the bag. 

“You aren’t playing a joke on me, right? Varric didn’t set you up to this, did he?”

“No, Hawke, I’m being absolutely, completely serious.” Isabela glared, and it was a strange expression to see on Merrill’s face. 

“Well, when did the spell get cast?”

“A few hours after, oh, sunset last night?”

“If it’s okay, can I see the book?”

Isabela handed Hawke the book, and Hawke pulled her onto the bed, in a rather ungraceful face plant onto the soft sheets.

The ruckus ended, and Hawke flipped through the book. She snickered, ripping out the first few pages, and pulled the rest of the book from its binding.

“What on earth are you doing?” Merrill asked. 

“Varric got this for you, correct? Only the first few pages are what he would have looked at. It’s a few pages of some apostate’s journal, and there’s a slip of paper between the spine and the pages with the only spell he learned to write down. It’s a temporary switching spell, it switches whoever touched the item it’s bound to with what, or whoever they were touching at the time.” 

Hawke laughed, inviting Merrill to sit down on the bed.

“Now, it’s nothing serious, this guy was just a prankster, half this book is information on how long you should bake bread for, I guess he wanted to be a baker, not a mage. Your spell should expire in the wee hours of the morning, if you want you can stay here with me for a bit.”  
That sound fine to you, Merrill?

“Sure, but how do you know all this, Hawke?

“Bohdan gave me an archivist’s sash once he noticed the bookshelves I was filling. Mine is enchanted so I can read any language. I wear it as a bracelet!” Hawke held up her wrist, the cloth tightly coiled around her forearm.

“Hawke! That could have saved me so much time translating … everything!” Merrill wasn’t quite livid but she said this with half anger and half humour.   
Isabela scooted up against Hawke, and Merrill wriggled her way between them eventually. Both the girls soon came to be laying on Merrill, who was bright red.

“My god, no wonder you two always fall asleep against me, you two! I’m so comfortable!” Isabela half yawned.

“Isabela, it’s just that you’re so soft and warm, all the time!” Hawke chimed.

Merrill’s eyes teared up, she was getting anxious.

“Does that mean that I’m not comfortable as me?”

“No, no, Merrill, you’re not for sleeping on, we have Isabela for that, you’re the best to cuddle!” Hawke cooed. “you’re never wearing any hard leathers or any cold metal, so you don’t have jabby or pointy bits on you, and you weigh next to nothing, so even if you fall asleep when we hug you, it’s nice!” 

“Thank you Hawke, for that touching soliloquy. Merrill, you are a very good cuddler, I’m just a bit more…” Isabela paused to consider her words for a second. “plumper than you are. You’re perfect, Hawke is too muscly to hug, if I’m to be honest.”

“Hey!” Hawke grumbled.

There was an immediate patter of soft feet and clicking nails on stone, and wood, and suddenly, Dog was standing at the door of the bedroom. Dog jumped on the bed, giving the girls each a sloppy, warm, lick right on their faces before settling down on their feet.

“Well, were stuck here for now at least” Hawke said, before drifting back into sleep on top of Isabela’s chest. 

“Merrill, you should sleep as well, who cares what the time is, there’s nothing we can do if we’re stuck on this bed for at least until dog moves which…” Isabela shifted, and looked down at dog, who was loudly snoring. “Will absolutely be a while, kitten. We won’t do anything without you.”

 

Isabela falls asleep gracelessly, snoring lightly and with one arm propping her head up, the other on Hawke’s chest. Merrill must have fallen asleep sometime afterwards, as she woke to the sound of loud talking around her.

“Isabela, I’m not going to do that with you when you’re in another’s body, you know”

“What would you do, Hawke?”

“You know perfectly well what I would do!”

Merrill felt groggy, and sat up in the bed.

“Good morning sleeping beauty, well, it’s supper time, but I suppose it’s morning bec- “

“Hawke, stop talking, please”

“Can we go get supper? We’ve been walking around all day with no food!” Merrill whined, her stomach rumbling.

“It is understandable, so I snuck out before you both woke up and got Aveline to cook us a stew!” Hawke beamed.

“Why is Aveline here, why is Aveline cooking?” Isabela queried.

“She felt bad for snapping at you, and we are all awful at cooking.”

“Oh, right.”

 

The three girls headed downstairs, to where Aveline was waiting, four bowls of steaming beef stew were served, on the table, which meant Aveline had also cleaned up the kitchen. Hawke hadn’t seen the table for months; it was buried under half the things she owns.

“Aveline, thank you for cooking for us.” Merrill said.

“This stew is delicious; you’ll have to teach me how to make it sometime!” Isabela praised.

“It was the least I could do after being so rude to you before.” Aveline sighed.

Ave, you know you didn’t have to clean up the kitchen, right?”

“How else was I meant to make food? In your pigsty of a kitchen? You haven’t been using it in a clean state for at least a week.”

Hawke scoffed. “it’s been more than at least a month since I’ve seen the table!”

“And I know for a fact that you’re wearing the exact same pyjamas as you were four days ago!” Aveline huffed.

“I’ve been hanging out with Varric for the last week, he’s written three drafts for new books about us this past fortnight and he wants me to help him!” Hawke whined.

“Did you say about us?” Merrill squeaked.

Aveline groaned, slouching into her chair.

“Yes, and before you ask, Isabela. Hawke paused, looking straight at her. “I’m not allowed to go into details.”

“That’s a shame, Hawke. Can I ask one question?” Isabela quirked one eyebrow up, and stuck her tongue between her index and middle finger.

“No, absolutely not, you cannot ask any questions!” Hawke raised her voice slightly, flustered.

There was a slight pause in conversation, while Hawke lost the redness to her cheeks.

Aveline cleared her throat. “Hawke, Isabela, Merrill, I’m very sorry, but I have to go, it takes quite a while to get back home, as you know, and I have a very early start tomorrow morning.” 

“Aveline, we’re essentially having a sleepover, why don’t you stay here tonight? After all, my house is closer to the barracks than yours!” Hawke offered.

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to overstay my welcome.”

“Aveline, you’re welcome here!” Merrill said, and Aveline seemed to realise that she could stay.

Hawke stood up from the table, cleared the bowls of stew, and then headed off to one of the spare bedrooms.

“Does anyone want to help me move the bedding?” Hawke offered and Aveline rushed over to help. The two stronger girls lifted the mattress, while Merrill and Isabela trailed behind with the sheets and pillows. 

““So, who’s going to sleep where?” Hawke asked.

“Well, since this is a single mattress, I guess I will take it and you three lovebirds can pile up on Hawkes bed.” Aveline said, humour in her voice. 

“That sounds fine to me.” Isabela muttered, struggling to put the sheets on the bed alone.

“Bela, do you need a hand?” Merrill asked, holding a bunch of pillows.

“Nah, I’ve got it!” Isabela said as she snapped the sheet on the mattress finally. 

Merrill tossed the pillows on the top of the mattress, and flung the quilt down over it, the bed being made quickly.

“Good work, Merrill.” Hawke smiled, leaning over to kiss Merrill on the cheek.

Aveline cleared her throat.

“Aww, I’ll give you a kiss too, Aveline!” Hawke laughed and kissed Aveline on her forehead. 

Aveline folded her arms over her chest, blushing slightly “I have a fiancé, Hawke” 

“Ave, I know! We’re friends, you chantry sister. I’m just giving you a smooch.” Hawke drew out the ‘ooch’ for a few seconds, raising and lowering the pitch.

“If you want, I can leave” Aveline’s threat was empty, but she turned towards the door enough to scare Hawke.

“Okay, fine, I’ll kiss Isabela then!” Hawke said

Isabela leaned in for the kiss, right on Hawkes lips, and giggled as Hawke dragged her lips on Isabela’s.

“Hey, what’s the strangest thing about being in each-others bodies?” Hawke asked.

“Well, the most jarring thing, to be honest, is seeing a different nose when I focus on it!” Merrill was gesticulating wildly, her hands pointing at her face. “And having a lip piercing, it’s always rubbing my teeth and Its awful! I can’t stand it!” “And my hands aren’t my hands, I mean, I know they’re hands, but they’re not the same size or width or anything like mine.” Merrill confessed, and looked down. “I miss my magic; I don’t want to cast anything just in case it might hurt Isabela’s body.”

Isabela went red. 

“I miss my skin colour, Merrill is so very pale! and Merrill has such long eyelashes, I keep seeing them in the sunlight which is very strange and my god, I can’t remember the last time my boobs were this small. Oh- “Isabela paused, her face went even redder.

“Merrill, did you forget to put underwear on yesterday morning?”

Merrill looked shocked. 

“Oh, well, I was sleeping when you came over! You woke me up, and I had to get dressed very quickly!” 

Aveline seemed unfazed, but Hawke was laughing her head off. Merrill’s face was not flushed in the slightest, and she smiled, readying verbal ammunition against Isabela.

Isabela, do you seriously wear a G-string all the time?” Merrill asked, a coy smile on her face.

“Perhaps I wanted to wear something sexy for you!” Isabela confessed.

“Oh my god!” Merrill shrieked, face almost a neon red, and she dove under the covers. “I can’t believe you! I don’t believe this!”

“I think, maybe, we should go to sleep now?” Hawke suggested, still giggling. 

Aveline nodded, and finally began the process of taking off her armour, which was not as long or arduous as Hawke thought it would be. Merrill was snoring softly before Aveline had even begun the process of removing her gauntlets.

Isabela had fallen asleep on top of the covers while watching Aveline unbuckle plate-mail and undo belts. 

“I never thought to ask if they wanted pyjamas.” Hawke laughed, before bidding Aveline goodnight and telling her that if needs be, there were flannel blankets under the beds. Aveline was shivering in her smallclothes and pulled the covers up to her chin and gratefully accepted them.

Hawke turned to face Merrill, kissed her softly on the head and fell asleep.

 

When the girls all woke, Aveline was already dressed, brushing her hair with her fingers and readjusting her bootstraps. Hawke’s hair was sticking every which way, and Merrill was curled up against Isabela like a cat. Aveline stomped her boot on the ground, and Isabela shot up. Hawke flinched, but was sitting up, eyes closed and mouth open.

“Are you two back to your original bodies now?” Hawke said, dragging the words out with yawns in-between. She rubbed at her face and stretched her arms.

Isabela smiled sleepily and stretched as well. “I do believe I am back to my original body, Hawke. Who removed my boots while I was sleeping though?”

Hawke chuckled. “I did, you kept kicking, or well, maybe Merrill did, we’ll never know.”  
Merrill finally woke up, leaning up against Isabela, who curved an arm around her as support. 

“Well, I guess you were right about that spell, Hawke.” Merrill said, tired glee in her voice. “We’re back in our bodies!”

"Do you want anything to drink? I was going to help myself to some milk tea with honey.” Aveline asked, waiting for them to say yes to her.

“That would be lovely, Aveline.” Hawke agreed, and got out of bed. “I’ll help you carry them because I know those two will want a mug and you don’t have four hands!”

“Hawke, you’re in a remarkably good mood for the morning.” Isabela commented. 

“I’m just happy you two are back to yourselves, and today, I can finally wash my clothes!” Hawke smiled. “I was sleeping over at Varric’s, so I’ve only worn pyjamas for days, I should probably go visit him and make sure he’s eating.” 

“The Hanged Man is in my patrol today, I can check up on him and report back to you if you’d like, Hawke.” Aveline said, a faint smile on her face.

“That would be lovely, Aveline. Now let’s go get those drinks!” Hawke said, grabbing Aveline by the arm and leading her out the door.

 

Isabela lay back down on the bed, rejoicing in the double bed, with its featherdown quilt and only her and Merrill in it. Merrill nodded off again, tucking herself against Isabela once-more.

“Isabela, thank-you, for, you know, not doing anything with my body, I mean, not that I would have minded if we did anything, but, it’s nice to know that you wouldn’t unless we both agreed on something.” 

“Merrill, Kitten, I wouldn’t ever do anything with you that you wouldn’t want, sweetheart. I love you, for all your skinny, itty bitty little bits, and your big heart and no matter how many times you forget to put underwear on, it doesn’t change how much I love you.” Isabela confessed, flashing Merrill a big, toothy smile. 

“Isabela, wha-” Merrill started.

“Merrill, I love you.”

Merrill was speechless, and quickly turning red.

“Merrill, I love you so, so, so much.”

Merrill leaned over, there was only a short distance between their faces now, their foreheads were touching and their eyelashes were dancing with each-other, and pressed her lips against Isabela’s, the piercing cool against her skin. Isabela was propped up by her elbow, and reached her other arm on Merrill’s cheekbone, while Merrill wound her hands in Isabela’s hair. They barely broke apart, Merrill only recoiled to suck in a lungful of air. Isabela was ferocious with her kisses, sprinkling them on Merrill’s face. 

“Isabela-” Another peppering of kisses to Merrill’s cheeks. “I love-” Kisses on her nose this time. “I love you!” Merrill shouted, leaning back a little bit so Isabela couldn’t interrupt her again.

“Merrill, I love you too!” Isabela said, sincerely and from the heart.

 

If Aveline and Hawke stood outside the door for about ten minutes with slowly cooling milk tea, they never told anyone why.

**Author's Note:**

> This was super fun to do and I've never done a body swapping thing before so I hope its okay and easy to understand!


End file.
